Stage Lights
by Raizel99
Summary: I want to be in a band. I want people to listen and love my music. I want to feel the adrenaline rush of performing on stage, the crowd cheering me on. I want them to go wild when my band and I walk out. I'm Tris Prior, 16, singer and songwriter, and I've got a dream. *Rating it M, just in case. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Tell me if you guys like it, and if you want me to continue. :-) Thank you and enjoy!

I want to be in a band.  
I want people to listen and love my music.  
I want to feel the adrenaline rush of performing on stage, the crowd cheering me on.  
I want them to go wild when my band and I walk out.  
I want boys to lust after me.  
I want to find a guy on tour and fall in love with him- a deep, passionate, fiery love.  
But I don't want the fame or the paparazzi. I just want my music and the fans to love it as much as I do.  
Is that normal, though? Not wanting anything to do with the flashing cameras or the money?  
Most people would love to have the chance- I know that for a fact. But none of that appeals to me.  
I'd like to have my privacy, thank-you very much.  
I'm Tris Prior, 16, singer and songwriter. I also play guitar, but what use is any of this if I can't share it?  
That's why I want to start a band.  
I already know whom I want with me: Uriah and Zeke- brothers who both play instruments- and Christina, one of my best friends. I've already mentioned the idea to them, and they all seem to be game.  
We met for the first time last week, over at Zeke and Uriah's garage. We went over instruments, vocals, song ideas, band names, etc.… It went over the hour we planned it to be, but none of us minded. Well, Zeke was getting kind of antsy, claiming he needed to be somewhere, so he left a little earlier. That was fine, though. We had fun just randomly playing.  
I want this to be something serious, though. I want it to end up actually happening, turning a dream into reality…

"'Tend your lights, 'cause on this night, I'll be coming home…!'" I sing along to Coming Home, bobbing my head and jumping around in my dark red bedroom. I hear my door being shoved open so I turn around to see my 'older' brother, Caleb, smirking.  
"Whataya want? I'm kinda busy…" I tell him.  
"Doing what? Jumping?" He retorts.  
"I know I can't dance, so leave it be… What did you really come in here for?"  
"Mom and dad want you to turn your music down." I groan. "Plus, I might've complained a bit because I was trying to read-"  
"GET OUT!" He smirks again and slams my door. "Jerk!"  
"Love you too!" Comes a muffled response. _UGH.  
_Why does he have to be so annoying?  
Doesn't he have anything better to do?  
Oh, wait, no. He doesn't. Just likes to be anti-social and read and play stupid video games.  
Reading is really the only good thing he does, though it still doesn't get him out of the house much. Oh well.  
The day he goes to the beach, without a book, and actually _gets in the water, _will probably be the day he gives it all up for a girl.  
Hopefully a real girl, and not some fictional character, 'cause though I may love reading, too, his case is SERIOUS. Like, really bad.  
Anyway…  
I turn my music down- just a little bit- for my parents. NOT Caleb.  
I click on 'Hail to the King' and pause it. I take my electric guitar off of its stand and let the strap slide onto my shoulder. I walk back over to my computer and click play. As Syn starts playing, so do I.  
This is the easy part.  
I've been trying to teach myself how to play it. So far, I haven't been horrible, but I'm not _that _good yet. I hope to be, though. Some day.  
A loud banging makes me look at the door. I stop playing and pause the song.  
"Yeah?" I ask. The door opens and my mom walks in.  
"Tris, hun. Could you please keep it down?" She asks me, a pleading note in her voice. I sigh.  
"OK." I make a move to take off my guitar, but I stop.  
"Thank-you." She starts to walk out.  
"But can I just pick at it?" She looks at me.  
"Write as many songs as you want, just don't bash your guitar."  
"Thank-you!" I singsong. She shuts the door, laughing. I grab a random notebook and open it up to a blank page, then fling it on my bed. I snatch a pen from my desk and then sit down, cradling my guitar.  
Now for a little inspiration… hmm…  
I stare at the page, multiple ideas forming in my mind.  
A thread… a broken heart… Maybe a needle sewing it back together?  
I start writing.

_Pierce in the heart  
a thread filled with pain.  
A tear down the middle,  
left in the rain.  
_I tap my pen against my notebook, moving it between my fingers. _Maybe…  
Erase it from your mind,  
start it all over.  
_What rhymes with over?  
_Pictures in your head  
of a past lover, and oh…  
_My pen writes on its' own.  
_Do you wish to be reminded of a happier time,  
One that you can't get back?  
Do you wish to look forward  
to something, you might never have?  
_I tap my pen four times…  
_Dare to take control  
while falling under.  
A blanket of snow,  
calls on surrender.  
_My hand moves a little faster, my writing coming out a little messier…  
_Erase all your doubts,  
regret no mistakes.  
Trying not to falter,  
when your heart's at stake, oh…  
Chorus: Do you wish to be reminded…  
_Time for the last verse…  
What might work?  
_Why try to look  
stronger than you really are?  
You're bleeding inside,  
from the pieces of a shattered heart.  
Try to fill the hole,  
missing what you need.  
Trying to grow…  
_Seed rhymes with need. How do I fit that in that sentence? Her tears are basically watering the seed, so she can grow. They make her stronger.  
But how would I phrase that?  
_…__Your tears watering the seed.  
Chorus, x2_

I read over it a few times.  
Sounds pretty good.  
Now I just need to give it a name and some music…

And yes, I DID write that song.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter!  
Enjoy! :-)

"Who's Zeke with?" I ask Uriah once he walks through the garage door.  
"He's with some friend of his. I've seen him around, but I've got no clue who he is. Name's Four. But that's about it." He replies as he moves some stuff around. "Oh," he stops what he's doing. "And he's also Zeke's age." He looks over at me. "Like, an actual friend his age. Not just someone from the grade above or below. Apparently, they've been friends for quite a while." Christina and I laugh at that.  
"Well that's convenient." She says mockingly.  
I hear voices- Zeke and probably that friend of his- coming closer to the garage. Zeke is suddenly standing in the doorway, blocking the figure behind him.  
"Hey, guys." He takes a few steps inside. He realizes that his friend isn't following him, and he turns back to look at him. "Hey, man, you gonna join us?"  
"Nah, I gotta get going." Says the mob of black clothes and brown hair, the shadows covering too much of his face for me to get a good look at him.  
"Alright, man." They clasp hands and bump each other. "See ya later." The guy retreats.  
"Later!" Zeke turns back to us, rubbing his hands.  
"We getting started or what?" He asks.  
"Take a seat wherever or stand." Says Christina. "Tris wrote a new song, and we're all gathered here today to help her with the music. Even though she's already got some of it down, we're going to actually make the music and turn both lyrics _and_ music in to an _actual song_." She looks around, amusement twinkling in her eyes. "Stage is all yours, honey." She gestures to me. I nod at her and retrieve my notebook from the floor. I open it up to the page I wrote the song and place it on my lap.  
"I'm just going to read it off first, k?" I ask, and everyone nods. "Great. Here we go."

"So what chords were you thinking of? I can't tell if you're going for a happier sound or a sadder sound. Either works, really. I don't know what _you_ have in mind, but I've got an idea… sort of. So let's here it, Bee-tris." Uriah says, dragging out my name.  
"You know I don't like that name." I give him a look.  
"Just get on with it, dude." Says Zeke.  
"Fine, fine." I hold up my hands. "I'm going for a bit of a mix, really. It sounds pretty sad, but as the chorus comes up, it gets a little lighter and happier. Supposed to sound kinda hopeful, get what I mean? So for the verses, I was thinking of switching off between E Minor, D and G. Chorus is gonna be A Minor and C. I'm thinking power-chord D. Sounds better."  
"Is it a slow song?" Christina asks.  
"Yeah. Well, slow_er._" Uriah's nodding.  
"I like it." He says. "So during the chorus the drums are gonna sound a little stronger, right? But during the rest of the song, it just slowly builds up until we get there."  
"Pretty much." He smiles widely.  
"So let's get started on this thing." He nods at Zeke. "Zeke, strap on your guitar." He twirls his guitar sticks. "Let's try this out."

"This is horrible." Christina complains.  
"That's 'cause we actually need to _write the music out,_ Uriah." I say.  
"You da boss. Not my fault you only have the guitar chords." Zeke snickers. "What?"  
"Just that it was your idea to start, bro." Uriah glares at him. "It wasn't that bad, first off. We just gotta be more in sync and know what we're doing."  
"Agreed!" Christina exclaims, throwing up her hand.  
"So…" I look at them. "Any ideas? Anything you guys want to change a bit?"  
"Not really. We just need to fix it." Says Uriah, spinning his guitar sticks around his fingers. "We just need to be more in time. Otherwise I think the music is fine." I nod.  
"On one, two…"  
_

The chilly wind keeps me cool as I run with my ear-buds in, the music and exercise calming me down. I can't hear my footfalls over my music, but I can feel myself moving to the beat of the drums. I run in a straight line, sometimes purposely skipping cracks in the cement.  
The streetlights send off a warm, orangey glow, lighting up the street and making it feel less alarming and more pleasant.  
I round the corner to turn on to my street. I run into a warm body, making the two of us stumble. My left ear-bud falls out of my ear. I'm falling…  
then I feel a hand pull at my arm, steadying me.  
"Hey, you ok?" The deep voice makes me shiver. I look up, and find myself staring into deep pools of blue.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I'm able to say through my heavy breathing. "Sorry I bumped into you." I look down, away from his mesmerizing eyes.  
"Not your fault. I should've heard you coming." I look at him again, briefly.  
"I should've been paying more attention, too." I step back. "Thanks, though." I give him a small smile and move around him. "Good night!" I continue in a jog.  
"Good night!" I hear him reply. I don't look back- I keep going, my legs moving at a steady pace. I shake my head as another shiver runs down my spine.  
_He's gorgeous._  
I shake my head again, a little grin taking place at the corner of my lips.  
_Probably _never _going to happen.  
_I continue up the driveway, slowing to a walk. I open the front door and walk in, pulling out my ear-buds. Or, well, ear-_bud._ I guess I forgot to put the other one back in my ear.  
I run up the stairs, taking two at a time. I walk into my room, shutting my door behind me then flinging myself on my bed. I put my iPod down next to me and relax for a few more minutes. I then force myself out of bed, to get undressed and jump in the shower.

I wake up stretching, my eyelids slowly opening to see the sunlight spread all over my room. I cover my eyes with my arm.  
I peek underneath it and eye my window.  
_Damn it!  
_I forgot to shut the shades last night.  
I roll onto my stomach, stuffing my pillow underneath me. I look over at my clock and check the time- 6:27.  
Not bad. At least I didn't wake up at 5.  
I throw the covers next to me and get up. I walk over to the window, shut the shades and then get back in bed. I cocoon myself in my blanket, scrunching myself into a ball and resting my cheek on my pillow, along with my fingers. I don't really feel like getting up and doing things just yet.  
I shut my eyes and the boy from last night appears behind my eyelids. My body reacts almost instantly at the memory of how his eyes looked into mine and how his voice sounded. And when I bumped into him and felt his body for only a brief few moments…  
I shiver again, a warm feeling spreading through me.  
I don't even know him and he's already got me hooked.  
I snuggle into my pillow, pulling it a little closer and holding it a little tighter as I will myself to go back to bed, those deep, dark eyes swimming in my mind.

Well, that's that for this chapter. ;-)  
Any thoughts? Ideas? Song requests (preferably rock/alternative/metal[even country])? Songs they should/could (;-P) cover?  
Next chapter will be up soon! :-)  
Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next one! Enjoy!

A knock at my door wakes me up.  
"Yeah?" I ask groggily. It opens a little bit and I see my mom walk in.  
"Christina and Uriah are here for you. Want me to send them in?" She tells me. I look down at myself- regular pajamas- and nod.  
"They're not gonna care. They can come in." I sit up and look over at the clock- almost ten in the morning.  
I _really _slept in for a change.  
I quickly get up and grab a band that's got a bra attached to it from a drawer, and slip it on. I step into it and pull it up, under my shirt, and then fix it. Not even a second later I hear Uriah yell, "We're coming in!" Two loud knocks on my door and then it bursts open, Uriah and Christina standing in the doorway.  
"Good morning, sunshine!" Uriah exclaims as he flops on my bed, shaking the whole thing, a smile forming on his face.  
"Good morning to you, too, mister." I say. I turn to Christina. "Any reason why he's so happy?" She shrugs.  
"He's the one who called me up about half an hour ago and told me to get dressed. Said he was gonna pick me up and that we're going to your place. And don't forget, Chris,_ hurry, hurry!_" She sits on the corner of my bed, her feet folded underneath her. "So, '_sunshine,'" _she looks over at Uriah, who's only smiling widely. "Why did we hurry here?"  
"Well… a little birdy told me that _someone_," he lets out a fake cough, "Tris," he coughs again. "Met Four last night."  
"Let me guess- the 'little birdy' was Zeke, right?" I ask.  
"You betcha!" He sits up. "So what happened?"  
"Yeah, Tris." Christina says, looking at me. "What happened?" The two are staring at me with amused smiles, waiting for my answer.  
"I went running last night and I guess I bumped into him at the corner. There's no way he would've recognized me, though, right? I mean, how does he even know who I am, if I've got no clue who he is?" I reply. "Truthfully, I just bumped into a really hot guy that I didn't know."  
"Ooh, Tris!" Christina sing-songs and nudges me lightly.  
"Zeke told me that Four called him saying he bumped into a girl who looked kind of familiar to him, and thought she might've been from the band. Zeke had him describe the girl, and he said that yes, she is in the band and gave him your name."  
"I only saw him for a few seconds. It's not like we'd really recognize each other if we accidentally saw each other somewhere." Well, except for those eyes… Those I'd remember. Uriah shrugs.  
"Just saying."  
"Speaking of the band and Zeke, we still need to figure out a band name." Says Christina, changing the subject completely.  
"Maybe Red Pool?" Uriah suggests.  
"That may be Tris's favorite color, but I don't really like the name." I laugh.  
"It's cool, but we can think of something a little better, that's a little more _us._" I cut in.  
"I saw this cool word the other day. 'Divergent.' I've got no clue what it means, though, but I like the sound. Die-ver-gent." Uriah adds after a few seconds of silence. I say it over in my head. "What do you-"  
"Imagine this, guys." I cut Uriah off. "Sorry, dude." He nods.  
"It's fine. So…?"  
"Imagine the crowd chanting that, over and over. Die-ver-gent, die-ver-gent." I clap my hands to the syllables.  
"Now we just need to look the word up, right?" Christina asks.  
"Um, yeah, I guess. But was that a yes? You guys like it?" Uriah replies, confused.  
"Yup!"  
"A definite yes." I say. He smiles again. "Let me just get my computer…" I unplug my computer and take it off of my nightstand. I open it, type in my password, and click on Dashboard. I type 'Divergent' into the mini dictionary.

divergent |diˈvərjənt; dī-|

adjective

**1 **tending to be different or develop in different directions _: divergent interpretations | varieties of English can remain astonishingly __**divergent from **__one another. …_

"It basically means different. Well, _tending to be_ different." I say, turning my computer around to show Uriah and Christina the definition.  
"I think it's pretty cool." Christina comments. "Good job, Uriah." She leans back, away from the screen.  
"Thank you, thank you very much." He mocks, smiling.  
"So the name's settled?" I ask.  
"Yeah, just gotta double check with Zeke, though."  
"Can you call him real quick?"  
"That," he points a finger at me, "is a _very_ good idea." He puts his hand down and grabs his phone from his back pocket. He dials Zeke's number and puts it on speaker.  
"Hey, man. Whatcha calling for?" Zeke asks through the phone.  
"We've got a band name." The three of us say simultaneously. We all bust out laughing, Zeke chuckling from the phone.  
"Hey, girls. So what's the band name you all sound excited about?" We all look at each other, silently confirming that Uriah will say the name.  
"It's divergent." He answers.  
"Uh…" Zeke drags it out. "Come again?"  
"Divergent, Zeke." I say. "Ends with a T."  
"Oh. Got it. I was just thinking, why the hell would you guys use 'die virgin' as a band name?" Uriah snickers. "Just didn't make sense. What the hell does divergent mean, anyway?"  
"To be different."  
"Hm. I like it."  
"Great! Divergent it is." Christina exclaims. "Now we just need Tris to draw some kick-ass band icon. Whataya say, guys?"  
"I'm all for it." Uriah says, extending his arms.  
"Same." Zeke puts in.  
"I'm not that good." I tell them. "If anything, you should do the drawing, Zeke."  
"Nah. Compared to you, I just draw a load of s***."  
"Language!" I scold him. I do _not _like that word. Or a few other ones.  
"Sorry, _mom._"  
"Come on, Tris. We all know you can draw. Uriah and I suck." Christina comments. She nods over at Uriah. "No offends, dude."  
"None taken. I just rock at everything else." He says, smirking. I scoff and roll my eyes at him.  
"Sure, sure."  
"Listen, guys, I gotta roll. Talk to you later, k? Next band meeting we'll start with more stuff. And let's make it two hours. I'll make sure to get the time." Zeke says.  
"Sure thing, bro. See ya later." Uriah moves his finger to the phone to hang up.  
"See ya." He clicks on it. "Well, my lovely ladies…" He leans in, a small smile starting to form on his face. Christina raises her eyebrows. "WE HAVE A BAND NAME!" I smile too.  
"Finally." Christina adds. "This is going to be so cool!" She pumps a fist into the air.  
"I can't believe that this is actually happening. And who knows? Me might actually make it!" I exclaim.  
"We all are pretty good."  
"Damn right we are!" Uriah bounces on the bed. As he moves a little to the side, he misses the corner of the bed and falls down, flat on his ass. I start laughing uncontrollably, and Christina's laughing so hard she's clutching her stomach. Uriah's laughing, too, not at all embarrassed.  
"I think I need to get ready, so I'll walk the two of you out and then get dressed. We'll talk later, ok?" I say after we have all calmed down, Uriah sitting back on the bed.  
"Sure thing, honey." Christina says as she gets up.  
We walk out of my room and down the stairs. Caleb nods over at Uriah.  
"Hey, dude." Uriah claps hands with him. "See ya next time I come. Your sister here's kicking me out."  
"Sure." Caleb's smiling. Actually smiling. At a person- a _real _person- which makes me smile.  
"Alright, alright. Come on, Uriah. Bye, Caleb." Christina waves over at him and then gives me a hug.  
"Bye, guys."  
"Bye, Tris. Hopefully you'd have talked to that guy you can't seem to stop talking about by the time we next see you!" Uriah yells out. I shut the door, shaking my head. He said that purposely to get Caleb to annoy me. Gotta love him, though.  
"Whom is he talking about?" Caleb asks me as I turn away from the door.  
"Nobody. He's just being an ass." I reply.  
"Not that Alexander guy, right?" I start laughing.  
"No, not Alexander Ludwig."  
"Phew. I've had enough of you obsessing over some guy you'll probably never meet."  
"Look who's talking, mister 'I love so-and-so, she's so hot.'" I mimic him. "None of that'll ever happen, either."  
"Whatever." He stomps up the stairs to his room. "But I'll find out who that guy is!" He yells down before shutting his door.  
Caleb won't be able to figure out whom the guy is if I barely know him. Besides, I only saw him for a few fleeting seconds and said about five words to him. Not like that'll ever happen.  
Probably about as hopeless as Alexander Ludwig.

Hope ya'll liked it!  
**Lilblackstar**: You are AMAZING! Thank you so much for the suggestions! I may only know 27 songs on that list, but I've heard about most of the bands. I'll listen to everything (not so sure about Avril Lavigne. I know some of her stuff, but I don't like a lot of it and I'm not a big fan), and definitely try to include some of them into the chapters. :-) I appreciate it a lot!  
**DauntlessFlames46: **I'll look up some of their stuff and we'll see. :-) Thank you so much, though, and I'm glad you like it so far!  
Quick question, though- do you mean the band Hurt? 'Cause I know a song called Falls Apart and it's by them, so if it's the same band... :-D  
I'll hopefully update soon!  
Thanks again!


End file.
